1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible socket extension, and more particularly to a flexible socket extension having a solid coupling configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical flexible socket extensions have been developed for allowing fasteners in deep environment to be easily rotated or driven by tools with the flexible socket extensions.
The earliest flexible socket extensions comprise a coil spring coupled between two couplers, one of the couplers is coupled to the tool, and the other is coupled to the fastener. However, the driving torque of the flexible socket extension is small, and may not be used to effectively drive or rotate the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,584 to Lewicki discloses another typical flexible socket extension including a number of ball bearings received in a coil spring, and a number of joint bearings are required to be disposed between the ball bearings. However, the ball bearings also may not be solidly coupled together and may have a good chance to be separated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,960 to Lewis et al. discloses a further typical flexible socket extension including a number of torque transmitting elements received in a coil spring or a flexible housing. The torque transmitting elements include radial grooves and tongue elements engaged with each other for torque transmitting purposes. However, the tongue elements of the torque transmitting elements may also have a good chance to be disengaged from the radial grooves of the other torque transmitting elements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flexible socket extensions.